1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to backup and restoration storage systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for enabling a user to restore backed up data within a network file system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide data redundancy and security within a computer network, information stored on a client computer connected to the network is backed up to a storage system on a periodic basis. Generally, a plurality of client computers is connected, either directly or indirectly, to a backup server. The backup server serves as a primary component in a storage management system whereby the timing and control of the backup processes are performed by the backup server. The backup server generally stores the information that is to be backed up within a mass storage system or device.
Currently, the information stored on client computers in the network is periodically backed up under the direction of a system administrator. Similarly, the system administrator is responsible for restoring the data to client computers in the event of a file or disk failure since the user does not normally possess the requisite access rights. Thus, the system administrator typically restores the requested data to a designated location that the user may access. The user may then obtain the desired data from this accessible location and restore the files on a client computer. Alternatively, the administrator can restore the files to the user's computer.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method that enables a user to restore data directly from the backup system to a client computer in a computer network environment.